The List
by DiddleJumpedOverTheMoon
Summary: Hermione and Ginny create a to-do-list of things they want to do before September. Warning: LEMONS.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters etc. of Harry Potter **

**Hello dearest readers! I am out of school and ready to write, but before I get into another long story, here's a series of lemony shorts for your pleasure! :D enjoy! **

The heat of the day was sweltering, as if all of the oxygen was being slowly sucked out of the air, making it difficult to breathe. Hermione and Ginny lay in the Granger's living room with three fans blowing on their faces.

"It is _so _hot." Ginny stated, throwing her arms to her sides and sighing heavily.

"I think we need to do something besides laying here. It somehow seems hotter when all you're doing is laying around thinking about how hot it is." Hermione commented, sitting up. She could feel the sweat on the back of her neck and her forehead, small curls sticking to her skin. The heat was unbearable since the air conditioner broke two days ago, promptly when Ginny arrived. Even more frustrating was that Hermione could have cast a simple spell to fix that heat, but she was underage and therefore could not do magic outside of school.

"Well what is there to do?" Ginny asked her, clearly exasperated with the situation, though very willing to do something else.

"Well we could go down to the lake! It's a half hour walk but it'll be worth it." Hermione suggested, raising an eyebrow at her friend. Ginny shot up from her sprawled position and shot Hermione a mischievous look.

"We should invite the boys to meet us."

"I dunno Gin, I don't think they'll want to come all that way." Hermione said skeptically looking at the red-haired girl.

"Ugh please. Two hot girls in bikinis will certainly grab their attention," Ginny winked at her, "Plus, we have the firewhisky."

Hermione smiled, "Well alright, call them!" Hermione said, now getting excited to see her friends. She hadn't seen Harry since school let out a month ago, and she hadn't seen Ron since before then, given he was pulled out of school for a sudden trip to Romania to see an injured Charlie, who had had an accident with the dragons he was training there. As for Draco, that friendship was new and he had only just gained all of their trust by the end of the school year. It had taken a lot of time and effort for him to prove to the group that he'd changed since he emancipated himself from his parents.

"Hey, you want to come over and go swimming with us girls?" Ginny asked someone on the other end of the phone. She waited for a second then rolled her eyes.

"Ugh you can _bring _Lavender, Ron. Hermione's AC is still broken and we have some firewhiskey so what's the problem?" she asked, frustrated.

"Ask about Harry and Draco, too." Hermione whispered to her. Ginny nodded.

"Yeah, and Harry and Draco, too, obviously," Ginny said, then smiled, "Awesome! Okay we'll meet you there. Yeah, okay, bye." She hung up the phone, then gave Hermione a thumbs up.

"Alright, they're in, let's get hot." Ginny said excitedly. Hermione smiled and led the way upstairs to change into bathing suits. Hermione chose a hot pink string bikini while Ginny went with a blue and white striped one. Hermione grabbed a bag and shoved two towels, the firewhiskey, and some sunscreen inside, and then they were off.

As the two girls walked to the lake, they chatted about life and school and the coming school year.

"I can't wait for next year. It's so much easier having a boyfriend at school than at home. I have so many people in my house at all times, it's impossible for Harry and I to get any alone time at all. I've blueballed him like four times already, it's so annoying." Ginny was saying about ten minutes into their walk.

"Well at least you have a boyfriend to blueball." Hermione commented, keeping her eyes on the sidewalk in front of her. She had had a major crush on Ron for years, but after he started dating Lavender, she realized how terrible a boyfriend he would really be. Somehow, it didn't bother Lavender, but then again Lavender was a bubble head. Ron forgot her birthday? That's okay, she didn't remember either. In any case, Hermione knew she wouldn't be satisfied in a relationship with Ron. Since then, she hadn't had a serious crush on anyone.

"Hermione, you need to get shagged. Seriously, forget boyfriends. You just need to find a guy, and you just need to use him, abuse him, and lose him!" Ginny suggested loudly and Hermione laughed.

"Yeah, because I'm the type of person to use, abuse, and lose guys." Hermione responded.

"Oh stop it, you know you can do it. I think that this year, starting this summer, you just need to put yourself out there and really get down and dirty. It'd be good for you! I mean, how long has it been since you had sex?" Ginny asked her. Hermione knew exactly how long it had been. She hadn't told anyone aside from Ginny that a year ago, she drank far more than she meant to after she found out that Ron and Lavender had gotten together and went home with a Hufflepuff named Brian and proceeded to have sex with him in his dormitory. It wasn't great sex, either.

"It's been a while, I know. But how could I even get into the mind set of using abusing and losing hmm?" Hermione laughed, hoping her friend would let up on the intense talk about her sex life.

"A fucket list, of course!" Ginny said excitedly.

"What on earth is that?" Hermione asked her, getting excited yet nervous about what the answer might be.

"It's a list of all of the things you want to do… sexually." Ginny said, a devilish smile creeping onto her face.

"Well like what! I just want to have sex!" Hermione told her, confused at what Ginny wanted her to do.

"It's like obscure places you want to do it, different things you might like to try, you know stuff like that. Be adventurous!" Ginny said.

"Alright fine, but you have to make one too," Hermione agreed, opening the notepad on her phone to start her list. "You start?"

"Sure, I'll start. I want to use chocolate syrup during sex." Ginny said. Hermione immediately started to laugh.

"What?! It's something I've always wanted to do!" Ginny defended herself, punching Hermione's arm playfully.

"Alright, alright, I'm writing it!" Hermione said, typing it into her phone.

"Alright, now it's your turn. What do you want to do?" Ginny asked.

"Um… well I've always had this one fantasy. I want to dress up and role play." Hermione admitted, turning red in the face and typing it into her phone.

"Hermione! You dirty girl!" Ginny said, feigning being flabbergasted at Hermione's fantasy.

"Oh shut up! Your turn." Hermione said, starting to enjoy this.

"Okay, how about having sex out on the astronomy tower at school?" Ginny asked her.

"Ohhh I'm putting that one down for both of us." Hermione said, typing furiously.

"You still need to give the next one!" Ginny reminded her.

Eventually, their list was complete when they arrived at the pond and were left with this:

Use chocolate syrup

Dress up/ role play

Astronomy tower

Blindfolded sex

Using candlewax and ice cubes

Watch porn before sex

Shower sex

Public bathroom sex

Sex in the lake

Under the table or desk blow job

Vibrating panties in public

Secret sleepover at home

Use sex toys during sex

Him holding you in the air sex

Lapdance in lingerie- then sex

Body oil use

Hot tub sex

Handcuffed sex

Have first thing in the morning sex

Oral only ograsms

Outside sex

"Okay, so we have to make a deal that we are going to complete this entire list between now and the end of September." Ginny told Hermione as they put their things down by the lake.

"But I have to find someone to do all of this with first!" Hermione said incredulously. How would she find someone to complete the fucket list with her this short notice? Who did she trust enough to do it with?

"Oh relax, you'll find someone in no time. I can ask Harry if he knows anyone to set you up with." Ginny offered.

"Don't tell Harry I'm looking for a hookup!" Hermione ordered Ginny, shimmying out of her shorts.

"I wasn't going to tell him that! Just ask if he knows anyone single you could go out with. Then you do the rest of the work!" Ginny told her, twisting her hair into a braid.

"Well, maybe. I'll think about it."

"Hey girls!" they heard a voice call from behind them.

"Heyyyyy!" Ginny called to Harry, Ron, Draco, and Lavender, who were walking towards them in shorts and tank tops.

"This heat is fucking awful today." Ron said loudly, taking off his shirt and running into the lake first thing. Lavender followed right away, not even bothering to take off her tank top, yelling "Won won, waittttt!"

"Hey you!" Harry said to Ginny, pulling her close and kissing her deeply, leaving Draco and Hermione standing together.

"Um- hey. How's it going?" Hermione asked him.

"Good, good. You know, just enjoying the free time," Draco said, shooting her a smile, "You?"

"I'm doing good! The air conditioner at my house is broken, so it's been pretty hot." She told him.

"I don't know, Granger, I think you'd still be hot even with the AC." Draco said to her, winking as he took his shirt off. Hermione felt herself turning red.

"Oh- well uh, thanks." She said, embarrassed.

"C'mon let's go!" Draco said excitedly, heading towards the water. Hermione watched for a second as he jogged over to the water's edge. His back looked sculpted it was so toned. His muscles were perfect and bulging in all the right places. He turned around to see why she wasn't following.

"Oy, Granger, you coming or what?" he called to her. Jesus, his front was even better than his back…

"Um- yeah! Yeah, I'm coming!" she said, snapping out of her trance. She ran over to where he was and they splashed into the lake together to join their friends. As they swam around, splashing each other and jumping off the rope hanging from the big tree on the side of the lake, Hermione couldn't help but think of the comment Draco had made about her being hot. Maybe… maybe he would be a good choice to complete the fucket list with. He was sexy as anything and Hermione's insides tightened just thinking of being with him in that way. The only thing that made her wary of the situation was their new friendship. Would the list get in the way of their friendship at all? Would it be weird? But then again, who else would she trust to do this with? She wasn't sure.

After a while, Ron, Draco, Hermione, and Lavender lost track of Ginny and Harry and couldn't find them. Hermione assumed that Ginny dragged Harry off to try checking sex in a lake off the list. She was already behind her friend in completing the list. Ugh.

"This lake is great. Does anyone else know about it?" Draco asked Hermione, floating on his back and enjoying the cool water on his skin.

"No, most people don't come here since it's so deep in the woods. My family always considered it our personal lake, because no one is ever here when we've come. It's kind of nice to always have it all to ourselves." Hermione answered, backstroking around him.

"That's absolutely brilliant. We should come here more often, especially since your AC is broken." Draco suggested. Hermione smiled at him. She was happy that they had become such close friends recently. She never expected that kind of relationship from Draco Malfoy.

"Yeah, that'd be cool. Ugh. Looks like those two are going for it." Hermione said, gesturing her head towards Ron and Lavender, who were basically floating on top of each other and connected at the mouth a few feet away. Hermione didn't even want to know what was going on under the water.

"Yeah, well, I think that's our cue to give them some privacy. Want to go for a walk?" Draco asked her, treading water close to her.

"Yeah, sure." Hermione answered, following him out of the lake. Hermione noticed that Ginny and Harry's things were gone and she briefly wondered where they did end up going.

They threw on their flip flops and tank tops and Hermione was getting her towel out to dry her hair when her phone vibrated. Draco looked over at it and saw there was a text from Ginny, which read "sex in a lake= complete!" with a devil face next to it.

"Oy, Granger. Ginny wants to let you know that she completed sex in a lake?" Draco commented, holding out her phone. Her heart quickening, Hermione swiped the phone away from him as fast as lightning.

"You're reading my texts, are you?" she asked as he rose from the ground.

"I didn't mean to, it was just there. But you seem awfully bothered that I know what she said. Why is that hmmmm Granger?" he asked slyly, smiling at her.

"It's none of your business." She said, throwing her head back and beginning to walk away. He jogged after her. He was certainly up for the challenge.

"Come on Granger, you know you want to tell me. I won't tell anyone I know." He said, now falling into step with her. Hermione smiled a little. Should she tell him? The more she thought about it, the more she wanted to choose him to do this with. And Ginny already started! She didn't have much time to choose anyone else…

"Is this some strange pact you have together? Honestly, I'll never understand girls, you just make no sense with your secrets and your strange female bonds… is it because of the monthly?" he asked her. Hermione rolled her eyes. Clearly she wouldn't be able to get him to stop talking. She stopped in her tracks and looked at him. Why not? He was downright sexy and she had herd _very _good things about his performance…

"Okay, you really want to know?" she asked him. Of course he did, but she wanted him to ask for it.

"Yes, please tell me." He said seriously.

"Okay, well Ginny and I made a list. A list… of things we want to do." She told him.

"Things you want to do. Like?" he asked her. Now he was just fishing for information with no shame.

"Sexual things, obviously, Draco. She calls it a fucket list. Things that we want to do before September ends." She admitted. She couldn't read Draco's face.

"You're serious? Perfect Hermione Granger, the golden girl, has made a fucket list? You don't even have a boyfriend, you don't just hook up with people!" Draco said increducously.

"Excuse me, but don't sound so surprised! I have sex, you know. Just because I don't tell you all about it doesn't mean it doesn't happen! Besides, you don't need a boyfriend to have sex." She said, and continued walking. She was clearly blowing his mind with this information.

"But, you're just going to have sex with random guys then? That's not you, admit it. I know you well enough to know you don't do that kind of thing." Draco answered, following her.

"I never said I'm going to do it with random guys." Hermione stated plainly.

"Alright, then who _are _you going to do it with?" he asked her.

"I don't know, have anyone in mind?" she asked, laughing. She then felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around. Draco looked oddly serious.

"I'm serious, Granger, you have to think about this kind of stuff before you just do it!"

"Why do you care so much huh? Don't like the idea of me fucking someone without any emotions?" Hermione asked him.

"Well yeah, maybe you should do it with someone you know!"

"Oh? Well almost everyone I know already has a girlfriend!" there was a pause.

"Not everyone you know has a girlfriend that's nonsense." Draco said, quickening his walking pace.

"Oh yeah, like who? The only person I know who isn't in a relationship is you, so are you offering?" she asked him. He stopped dead in his tracks. "Well?" she asked. He turned around.

"I don't know, maybe." He said, looking at her in a way she'd never been looked at by anyone.

"Maybe? You're going to need to give me a solid answer here, Draco. Maybe doesn't cut it." She said calmly.

"Well it's not like we'll be together, we'll just be having fun. Like friends with benefits, right?" he asked her.

"Yeah, just fun. I'm not looking for anything more than that, especially from you." She told him.

"Oh well thanks." He said, rolling his eyes.

"You know what I mean. You're my friend, I don't want a full on relationship right now." She explained. He nodded.

"Well okay. Then yeah, I guess I am offering." He said. They looked at each other for a long second.

"Well… alright then we're going to do this." She said. Draco nodded.

"So what exactly does this entail then?" he asked her. She pulled out her phone and read him the list, then told him the deadline again.

"Damn, Granger, I never expected you to be so dirty! It's always the quiet ones…"

"Shut up, Ginny and I both made it together. But you're still in?" she asked him timidly. She had to admit, this was a bit strange.

"Oh yeah, all of that sounds like fun. When should we start then?" he asked her.

"How about tomorrow? We'll start with something tame." She suggested.

"Alright then." He said. They stood in silence for a few seconds.

"Ooookay, wanna head back now?" she asked awkwardly.

"Yeah, okay." He said, following her in silence back to their friends, who were now on the shore telling jokes and laughing together.

"Hey, where've you guys been!" Harry asked as they sat down.

"Just went for a short walk." Draco answered. Hermione made eye- contact with Ginny and Ginny's eyes widened, immediately deducting what had happened between Hermione and Draco. She smiled at Hermione devilishly. Hermione couldn't help but smile back. She was going to complete her fucket list with Draco Sex God Malfoy. It was going to be a very fun two months.

After arriving home at his godfather's house where Draco had been staying since he emancipated himself from his parents, he lay in bed before going to sleep, thinking about what had happened with Hermione that day. He agreed to be friends with benefits with this girl. Not that he hadn't always wondered what went on under that tiny little skirt that made her ass look so good. Fuck, he was going to be able to touch that ass… There was so much about Hermione Granger that had always seemed forbidden to Draco, but now he was about to get as intimate as he possibly could with her. He smiled to himself. It was going to be a very fun two months.

**Alright, how we feeling after that chapter? :D So the idea is that every chapter to come will be one or two of the items on the "fucket list" so be prepared for a LOT of lemons! Review please! **


	2. Chapter 2: Item 1

**Dislaimer: I own none of Harry Potter- characters or plot etc. **

**Hello again! So it seems like you all are just as excited about this story as I am! Well here's Chapter 2! **

Hermione woke up sweating at 7 AM. This no AC thing was really starting to get old. She went downstairs and found her mother sitting at the kitchen table drinking iced coffee.

"When is the AC going to be fixed Mum?" she whined as she opened the freezer and stuck her head in. The rush of icy air soothed her hot face.

"They said sometime tomorrow. I'm sorry sweetheart, they've had a lot of maintenance jobs in the area recently." Hermione's mother said, fanning herself with a newspaper.

"It's alright. I think I'll spend most of the day out, though." She said, pulling a box of frozen waffles from the freezer.

"Oh? What're you doing today?" her mother asked in passing, taking another sip from her coffee mug.

"Ginny and I are going to go to the mall, then I think we're going to go out to the movies with some friends." Hermione answered, popping the waffles into the toaster. She neglected to mention that she was planning on going to the mall to purchase vibrating panties to use later at the movies, where she would be at the mercy of Draco Malfoy.

"Well alright, have fun! I have to get to work, so I'll see you later sweetheart." Her mother said, kissing her head and heading out the door. After eating her waffles and taking an ice cold shower, Hermione threw on a royal blue sundress and arrived in her living room just in time for Ginny to arrive by floo network in her living room.

"Ready to get some panties?" Ginny asked excitedly. Hermione nodded, grabbed her car keys, and they headed towards the mall.

Hermione had been in this store before, but she had never been in the sectioned off area with the "XXX" over the entrance. What lay beyond that point, she had never seen in person before. Or anywhere else, for that matter. Every kind of toy possible, and some Hermione didn't even know the use of lined the walls.

"Have you ever- um- shopped for this stuff before?" Hermione asked Ginny. Ginny looked to be right at home in the aisles of inappropriately shaped silicon toys.

"Of course! You haven't, have you? Okay, well lets start you off with something simple. How about a vibrator? A small one. And we'll get you a pair of remote controlled panties, too." Ginny said, grabbing two boxes off the shelves right away and offering them to her bushy- haired friend. Hermione stared at them and hesitated.

"What?" Ginny asked her. Hermione shifted uncomfortably.

"Well- it's just that- could you pay for it? I'll give you some money." Hermione said, rummaging in her purse for her wallet. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Merlin, Hermione you're such a pansy. Give me the money." Ginny took Hermione's money and brought the merchandise to the counter, where a woman with black lipstick and about 10 too many piercings was reading a magazine. Ginny paid quickly and they left the store, Ginny handing Hermione her bag.

"What time are we meeting the guys then?" Ginny asked her.

"Um- well the movie is at two, so I thought we could meet at 12:30 to grab some lunch before we go." Hermione said. Ginny nodded and the two girls headed out of the mall towards Hermione's favorite tea room to meet the guys. As they approached the green-roofed cottage, Hermione's heart quickened when she saw Draco dressed in a blue polo and jeans. The thought that she was about to change into vibrating underwear and give him the remote control was nerve wracking, yet extremely exciting. It gave Hermione a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. He caught her eye as she stared at him and she smiled big.

"Hey there!" Harry said, coming over and giving Ginny a half-hug.

"Hey!" Ginny said back, locking Harry in a long kiss while Hermione and Draco stood awkwardly waiting for them to finish.

"So, uh, you ready for the movie?" Draco asked her, cocking his head and raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I think it'll be a good one, I've been wanting to see it." Hermione said, grateful for the conversation.

"No, I mean are you ready for the _movie._" Draco asked her, this time raising both eyebrows. Click, duh, Hermione.

"Oh, well yeah. You know what, I don't think I could be any more ready." Hermione smiled at him mischievously, and followed Harry and Ginny inside. Once everyone sat, Hermione excused herself to use the bathroom, concealing her shopping bag behind her back. She was anxious to change and start her sexual adventure with Draco. Somehow interacting with him made it seem far more exciting, diffusing her anxiety. In the bathroom, Hermione took off her polka-dotted panties and tossed them into her purse, shimmying into the vibrating ones, which were surprisingly comfortable for what they were.

"Alright, Hermione. Here we go." She said to herself, and with a deep breath and a look at the small remote control, Hermione exited the bathroom and rejoined the group. Ginny was smiling at her from across the table.

"So, Mione, we were thinking about getting the tea sandwiches and some mini-tarts. Thoughts?" Ginny asked innocently. Hermione shrugged.

"Not particularly." She said in a breathy voice that surprised her. Harry and Ginny nodded then went back to looking at the menu while Draco looked at Hermione, suspicious of her breathy answer. Damn, she looked amazing. Her body looked perfect in the blue sundress she wore- her skin was glowing between her tan and her blush and her wild hair fell in ringlets around her face. Draco felt a poke on his thigh and glanced down. Hermione's hand opened revealing a small silver object with a button on it. He looked at her. She nodded a little bit and smiled. He smiled back and slipped the remote into his pocket for later. He couldn't help but feel his pants get a little tight thinking of the power she was giving him with this tiny little remote.

Lunch went by quickly, and the entire time, Hermione was just waiting for Draco to slip the small remote out and start torturing her in the middle of a restaurant. She wasn't sure if that was something she wanted him to do, given her inexperience with vibrating items and given the fact they were in public, but at the same time, she wanted him to do it. She just didn't want to tell him to do it. They were just finishing their last cups of tea and Hermione was down to the last few sips of the delicious earl grey she had ordered when she suddenly felt a small, slow vibrating in her nether region. Was he really doing this, or was her mind playing tricks on her? The vibration suddenly got harder, stimulating Hermione in a way she had never been stimulated before. She nearly dropped her teacup and looked over at Draco, red- faced and extremely obvious. Draco flashed her a big, goofy smile that she had never seen before. It was mischievous, but at the same time a little amused and a little lusty. Hermione had never seen such a grin on Draco's face before. Seeing that smile made the feeling all the better. The vibration was soft but very effective. She knew that he still had it on one of the lowest settings. Hermione began to squirm in her seat as the pleasure began to grow. Harry and Ginny were taking money out of their wallets and counting change and Draco's eyes were glued to Hermione and her extreme struggle to keep her secret. He was getting hard himself just watching her face and her body move. He might have to do something about that…

"Ready to head out?" Harry asked them. Hermione looked up and Draco quickly pushed the button to turn the panties off. Hermione's cheeks were flushed and Draco's pants were tight. It was going to be a long movie.

Draco managed to conceal his considerable hard-on all the way to their seats in the theater and by that point, it wasn't quite as noticeable. He excused himself to go to the concession stand, leaving his three friends in the theater to hold their places. Ginny was sitting next to Hermione, and she turned to her to get the scoop.

"He used them already, didn't he?" Ginny asked excitedly. Hermione smiled at her friend and her enthusiasm.

"Yeah, he did in the restaurant… did you notice?" Hermione asked her, nervous that the entire restaurant now knew she was suffering from extreme pleasure over some tea and cucumber sandwiches.

"Not until I saw your face when we left. Did you, you know… finish?" Ginny asked her, nudging her shoulder.

"No, he turned it off just as it was getting good, but we had to leave so I suppose he didn't want to inconvenience me while we walked." Hermione said.

"Well I'm sure he won't mind finishing now… Harry hasn't used mine yet, I think he's a little more reserved than Draco is." Ginny whispered, sounding almost disappointed in Harry for his discretion.

"Gin, don't worry. You're going to love it." Hermione winked at her and Ginny smiled widely, turning back to Harry. Just as the movie began, Draco arrived back and handed Hermione a box. It was a box of sno-caps, her favorite candy. She looked over at him.

"How did you know these were my favorite candy?" she asked him, smiling. Draco shrugged.

"Intuition?" he smiled, popping a handful of M&Ms into his mouth.

"You didn't have to do that, you know. I can pay for it." Hermione said quietly, taking out her wallet. She jumped and dropped the wallet back in when a sudden jolt from the panties stimulated her now wet womanhood. She looked over at Draco, surprised and wide-eyed.

He leaned into her and whispered in her ear, "You'll pay for it." He flashed her the sexy smile he gave her before as the lights went down. Slowly, Hermione began to feel the vibrating again. Draco was starting out slowly and she was savoring the feeling of it, squirming in her seat and barely paying attention to the movie at all. All she could think about was how fast her heart was racing and how good Draco was making her feel at that moment. The vibrating got more intense and Hermione glanced down and saw that Draco's pants were forming a tent. And shit, it was a big tent. He must have had an enormous cock. Hermione's eyes widened and she looked at the screen. She felt Draco by her ear suddenly.

He whispered to her, "Like what you see, Mione?" His voice was husky and sexy and deep and Hermione shivered. He bumped up the intensity of the vibrating and Hermione jumped, squeaking audibly. Draco chuckled under his breath. And reclined in his seat. There was only one more level of intensity and he was saving it for the grand finale. Hermione was sweating and squirming like crazy now, stifling the moans and groans she so desperately wanted to emit. Draco knew he was torturing her at this point. She needed that release so badly, and he did want to give it to her. He wished so badly he could just touch her, rub her wet, sensitive mound until she came hard, screaming his name at the top of her lungs. But restraining himself and convincing himself that watching her come right here in this movie theater without him even touching her would be even better than that fantasy. A fantasy that would most likely come to pass as they checked things off of their list. Eyes glued to the bushy haired golden girl, Draco turned up the dial to the last level and Hermione lost it. She suddenly tensed up, squeezing her eyes tightly. She grabbed onto Draco's wrist hard and dug her fingernails into his skin so deep she might even draw blood. But Draco didn't care. She was fucking gorgeous at that moment. Every muscle in her body was tense with the volts of pleasure coursing through her every nerve. He slowly lowered the intensity of the vibrations and watched her twitch as she came down from the orgasm she had just experienced. Draco finally turned the vibrations off and watched Hermione relax into her seat, breathing heavily. Though Draco had had other sexual encounters with women, he had never done something like this. Somehow, though, it was the most satisfying and beautiful sexual experience he had ever had. He couldn't help but keep looking at her. She really did pay him back for that candy. Wow.

After the movie, the four of them walked out of the theater with smiling faces.

"What did you think?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"Oh um… honestly I barely watched the movie." Hermione admitted, turning red. Ginny smiled and laughed.

"Me neither, I have no idea what happened, I was too busy bound in the throes of ecstasy courtesy of Harry Potter." Hermione laughed and pulled a small notebook from her purse. She opened to the page she kept the list on, and crossed off _Vibrating Panties in Public_. She locked eyes with Draco for a second, and they both smiled.

**Okay, what do you guys think about Item #1? Please review! :D **


	3. Chapter 3: Item 2 and 3

**Hello all! I am so happy I've gotten so many new reviews, likes, and followers yayyy! I did get a question from HiddenHeartHiddenIdentity about where I got the idea for this story, and it actually came from one of my best friends! She had her own list and I thought what an interesting idea for a fic! So there's the answer to your question and thanks so much for the review! **

**In terms of this chapter: Okay so it's time Draco and Hermione get down to business. Vibrating panties are the most tame thing on that list, and now that they've crossed that off…let's just say they're going to have a little more fun from now on. **** Sooo without further ado, Chapter 3! Enjoy! **

Hermione had never been more excited about seeing Draco Malfoy in her life, They still hadn't had sex yet, and it had been nearly a week since the vibrating knickers in the movie theater. Merlin, that was wonderful. She really wanted to use them again, but having said that she wondered what it would be like to have actual sex with the Slytherin sex god. He was coming over to her house once her parents left the house to go to a cousin's wedding three hours away and they were planning on crossing another item off the list.

Hermione was a little bit nervous about the encounter-to-be, but she was more excited than anything else. She had been feeling particularly horny in the past few days, and she was ready for a good shag. She tried to keep reminding herself that it was just sex. They were friends and it didn't mean anything. And they both knew that. So why be nervous?

"Sweetheart? We're leaving now, alright? Make sure you lock the doors behind us?" Hermione's mother called from the foot of the staircase. Hermione got up and walked to the top of the stairs.

"Sure, Mum. Are you staying the night there?" Hermione asked innocently. Perhaps they could cross more than one thing off the list tonight…

"I don't know, darling. I think we'll be too tired to come home that late… I don't know why the reception doesn't start till nine it's absolutely preposterous… But I think we'll stay with Aunt Hilda tonight, dear. I'm sorry we're leaving you all by yourself. Perhaps Ginny could come sleep over?" she asked. Hermione came down the stairs and kissed her mother's cheek.

"Mum, relax. Go have fun and I'll see you tomorrow! I'm a big girl, I can handle being alone. It'll give me some time to get ahead on my reading for next term." Hermione smiled at her mother. That's exactly what she would have done if she wasn't about to spend hours of bliss with Draco Malfoy in the confines of her bedroom.

"Alright. Well we should be back by noon tomorrow. I love you, dear." Hermione's mother kissed her forehead and left the house. Hermione went to the door and waved her parents off as they drove away. She closed the front door and locked it behind her, then looked around for something to do for a half hour while she waited for Draco to arrive. She grabbed a book from the shelf in the living room and sat by the window to read, but she found for the first time in her life she couldn't get into the history of Scotland. She had been enjoying this book thoroughly, but all she could think about was Draco at that moment. Perhaps… she needed to read something else. She knew that her mother kept a stash of romance novels in her closet from when she was a girl, and Hermione couldn't focus on anything of substance right now, so she snuck one of the flimsy books out to read. She returned to her chair by the window, and opened the book to the middle, which was conveniently in the middle of a sex scene. The woman was tied up to the bed posts, and the man, Rudolfo _'must be a romance novel name…'_ was in the process of blindfolding the blond bombshell. The man proceeded to lick the woman's sensitive areas while she moaned beneath him.

"Enjoying that, are you?" a deep voice came from the open front door. Hermione's head snapped up. Draco was standing in the doorway, a smile on his face. Hermione's face reddened and she closed the book quickly.

"Oh, don't let me interrupt, it looked like you were engrossed in that book. Although, it isn't the typical Hermione Granger subject matter, is it?" his smile was cute but slightly obnoxious, and Hermione was torn between snipping at him and pushing him to the ground and having sex right there. What on earth was this book doing to her?

"I'm allowed to read whatever I'd like, thank you very much." Hermione sniffed, tucking the book into the space between the cushion and the chair's arm.

"Granger, don't be embarrassed," Draco said, walking in and sitting next to her, grabbing the book out of the corner of her chair. She grabbed for it, but missed.

"Ahh, _Feminine Allure_. I'm sure I've seen this one laying around at my house once or twice. My mother's. Quite a gem, this is." Draco mused, flipping through the book.

"Don't be gross," Hermione snapped, trying to grab for the book again. Draco pulled the book away, keeping it out of her reach.

"Granger, you really are going to need to let go of all of this embarrassment and shame! Merlin, we do have a deal that we're going to have copious amounts of sex, some of which I'm sure we've both read in this book already, hmm?" Draco asked her. Hermione stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Wha- you? You've read this book?" Hermione asked him.

"You'd be surprised where a young boy of 13 just discovering physical pleasure is willing to go for some raunchiness to get him started." Draco laughed, handing the book back to her.

"That's way too much information." Hermione commented, taking the book and hugging it against her chest.

"What can I say? Lucky for you, practice makes perfect. Or at least pretty damn close." Draco gave her a confident smile and ran a hand through his hair.

"We'll see," Hermione smiled at him, trying her best to be sultry, "I thought we might actually take something from the book, so you were right."

"Oh really now? And what might that be?" Draco asked her, shrugging out of the button down he had on, revealing his chiseled arms and torso clad in a tight grey t-shirt.

"Have a look." Hermione said, handing him the book, open to the page she'd been reading when he interrupted her. He took the book and read, his eyes widening and his grin broadening.

"Look at you, Ms. Hermione Ganger. You'll be considered the goddess to my god come next fall." Draco wiggled his eyebrows at her then stood up. Hermione blushed at his comment and rose with him.

"Follow me." She said, leading him up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Does your father own ties, by any chance?" Draco asked her as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Yes, of course. Tons. Why?" she asked him.

"Go get… five and meet me in your room." Draco told her. Hermione nodded and went off to her parent's room while Draco entered her bedroom. He was surprised at her bedroom, expecting it to be plain and scholarly. But she had Chudley Cannons posters on the walls, moving pictures of her and Ginny making silly faces, and many gorgeous photographs in color and black and white, of beautiful places, animals, and people. Some of them took Draco's breath away and he wondered where she had gotten such a collection.

"Got the ties." Hermione said, entering the room. Draco spun around and saw her in the doorway.

"These pictures are wonderful." Draco commented, turning back to look at them.

"Thanks. Just a hobby I've always had with my dad. He taught me everything I know about photography." Hermione smiled, walking over to look at them as well.

"You took these? Damn, Hermione, you really have a talent for this!" Draco told her. The fact that he was impressed with her art made Hermione warm and proud inside.

"Thanks, Draco." She said softly, smiling wider and playing with the ties in her hands. They fell silent. Suddenly Draco was nervous. Hermione was not like the other girls he had had sex with. She was his friend, someone he knew and who was important to him. How would sex with Hermione be different from the others?

"Don't wimp out on me now, Mr. Malfoy." Hermione scolded, walking over to sit on her bed.

"Oh don't worry, I'm not. You ready?" he asked her. She nodded and swung the tie over the top of his head and pulled him down to her. His lips crashed against hers and she kissed him fiercely, which was a pleasant surprise for him. Damn, she was a good kisser. Who knew? Draco began to move his lips against hers as she fell back on her bed, him on top of her. He tangled a hand in her bushy hair and pulled her head back so he could access the soft milky skin of her neck. He leaned down and kissed, sucked, and licked her neck tenderly at first, but then as she pushed his head into her, became more rough and wild. He left two large hickeys on her neck before he rose. He took the ties from her hands and placed them on the end of the bed, then began to unclothe her. First her shirt, he took off over her head and threw to the floor. Her bra was bright red and lacey, her breasts pushed up and together creating cleavage that he couldn't help but give some attention to.

Draco leaned down and licked the crevice between her breasts, then as he expertly unsnapped her bra from behind, pulled the garment off and let her breasts fall. They were glorious, perky and full, and he immediately dove on one nipple to suck while he fondled the other with his hand. Hermione moaned as he swirled his tongue around the sensitive nub, making it harder. After a minute or so, he began kissing down her torso until he reached the band of her skirt, which he pulled down and discarded, leaving her only in her bright red thong.

"Ohhhhh naughty Griffyndor princess wears thongs too? I'm learning a lot of new things about you today, Hermione." He said as he slipped the panties off. He took in her gorgeous naked body and she looked anywhere but his face.

"Damn, you are fucking gorgeous." Draco said to her.

"This isn't fair, you need to take off some clothes, too." Hermione demanded.

"Be my guest." Draco smiled mischievously and leaned over for her to remove his shirt, which she did with ease. His arms were perfectly muscular and she ran her fingers down his rock- hard chest, the chest she had only dreamed of touching like this before. Her hands then dropped to his belt and she unbuckled it in seconds as he fondled her breasts. He left her only for a moment while he stepped out of his pants, which only left his boxer briefs, which were barely constraining his manhood. Good lord was that big, Hermione thought.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked her, seeing the expression on her face when she saw the bulge.

"Oh, um, yes, I just didn't expect…" Hermione blushed. Draco chuckled and leaned forward to kiss her neck more.

"Didn't expect such a big dick to be your playtoy?" he jested quietly in her ear, "Go ahead, touch it." Hermione slowly slipped her hand between them to the bulge in the grey fabric of his underwear. His cock was hard and large. She began to stroke it and his breath became a little shallower as she did so. After a minute or two, Hermione grabbed the corners of the waistband of the underwear and pulled them down, freeing his long, hard shaft. She hoped it would fit, but she couldn't wait for something so big to be inside of her.

"Time for you to get what you want." Draco told her, pulling out the ties. Hermione laid back and waited as he tied her hands and feet to her bedposts and finally with one long, deep kiss, he blindfolded her. Hermione's breath was fast and shallow as she waited for his touch in the dark. Suddenly, she felt him kissing the inside of her thighs, his lips soft and gentle against her skin. She could feel herself growing wetter as his kisses grew closer and closer to her vagina.

"Come onnnn give it to me." She complained, eliciting a chuckle from Draco. For a moment, she felt nothing, then a finger slipped inside of her, making her jump and moan.

"You like that?" he asked her, pumping his finger in and out of her.

"Yeahhhh moreee." She begged, and he complied, adding another finger to the first. Hermione began to move her hips with his fingers as he pumped them, when she suddenly screamed from the sudden application of his tongue to her clitoris.

"Fuck! What was that?" she asked him breathlessly.

"I'll never tell you," he murmured, then he licked and fingered her furiously, listening to her cries of his name and loving how he was making her body squirm uncontrollably.

"Ohhhh fuck yeah, say my name, baby…" Draco commanded as he worked. Hermione replied by moaning his name longer and louder every time he asked her to say it.

"GODDAMNIT DRACO FUCK ME ALREADY!" Hermione finally screamed at him. Draco laughed again, pulled his fingers out of her and positioned himself at her entrance.

"You want it?" he asked her, teasing her folds with the head of his cock.

"Yesss pleaseee" she moaned, wishing she could see him.

"Okay, you asked for it." He said matter of factly as he plunged his entire length into her. Hermione screamed, not accustomed to something so big inside of her, but as he started to move in and out, she began to enjoy the sensation of being stretched more and more and soon she found herself begging for him to fuck her harder and faster, which he immediately did the second she said it.

"Ohhhhh my god it feels so good I can't handle it Dracoooo!" she yelled to him. She had only gotten this far when she was rubbing herself. It felt so good she felt she'd explode.

"Oh fuck Hermione I'm gonna make you come so hard, you won't be able to walk for days!" he said as he somehow managed to plow her even deeper, which made her scream his name loudly and every muscle in her body clench.

"Ohhhhh god I'm gonna come!" Draco moaned as her walls clenched around him and he grunted loudly as he came, collapsing on top of her.

"Fuck… shit did you just give me my first orgasm?" she asked him, breathing heavily.

"I believe I just did. Told you you were lucky." Draco chuckled in her ear before he pushed off of her and took the blindfold and hand ties off of her. He discarded the condom he used while she untied her feet and she walked naked over to her desk where she took out a notebook and crossed out two things.

"Wow, two down?" he asked her.

"Blindfolded and handcuffed sex." She said, smiling at him.

"Damn, we'll get through this list before you blind an eye." Draco said, eyeing it.

"Well I think that's enough for one day." Hermione said, patting his chest and turning to grab a robe. Draco dressed and was ready to go within five minutes.

"Until next time, then?" he said. Hermione nodded and waved him off. All she could think of for the rest of the day was how enormous he was, how amazing that sex was, how much she ached, and how much she wanted it again.


End file.
